The present invention relates to novel substance UCT-1003 and to a process for producing the same.
UCT-1003 has anti-tumor activity and is useful as an anti-tumor agent
Heretofore, many compounds such as anthracycline compounds, anthraquinone compounds and mitomycin compounds have been reported as anti-tumor antibiotics.
As anti-tumor antibiotics having the structures similar to that of UCT-1003, there have been reported anthracycline compounds produced by actinomycetes, such as ciclacidin, bis-anhydroaklavinone, .eta.-rhodomycinone, .eta.-isorhodomycinone and .eta..sub.1 -pyrromycinone (CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds, CRC press, U.S.A., 1981). Further, tetracenomycin D having the structure similar to that of UCT-1003 has been reported (Journal of Bacteriology, August, 1986, p.575-580, p.581-586) However, a compound having the same structure as UCT-1003 is not found in any of these reports, and hence UCT-1003 is a novel substance.